Stay With Me
by Whovian-2006
Summary: A story based on the song 'Stay With Me'. About Elphaba and Fiyero.


**A/N : I got this idea from the song 'Stay With Me' by Dj Ironic. Hope you like it. This is just a one-shot story. For the people who are reading my story 'Important Moments In A Young Girls Life' , would you like me to carry it on? I know I havnt updated in ages, so thats what I wanted to ask you. Anyway, enjoy the story and review please :D The sentences in bold italics are the song lyrics and the writing in the italics is memories.**

There stands a black and white photo. A photo with many people in. This photo is a picture that was taken in a autumn forest. Brown and orange leaves scattered in the picture includes family and friends, who are very close. From left to right you see Galinda, Chuffrey, Nessa, Fiyero and Elphaba. Infront of them are some children. Galinda and Chuffrey's daughter, a blonde called Evalina. Then you have Fiyero and Elphaba's two children. A son named Liir and a daughter named Fae. Everyones smiling and happy.

_**Stay with me, dont fall asleep too soon. The angels can wait for a moment.**_

In a white hospital room, Elphaba lays on the . A heart monitor is connected to her. Fiyero walks in, and sits beside Elphaba. He thinks of happy memories they had together.

_Fiyero and Elphaba are in a bedroom, giving eachother a passionate hug._

_Their walking down a desserted alley way, hand in hand, smiling. _

_The memory of that photo being taken. One of the most happiest days of their life. They had eachother, their best friend Galinda, their children and Elphabas sister. _

_**Stay with me, dont fall asleep too soon, The angels can wait for a moment.**_

Fiyero looks at Elphaba and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading outside. He walks down the same alley way that they both walked down years before.

Fiyero spots their children sitting on a near by bench and walks over to them. He takes their hand and leads them past a beautiful healthy waterful and into their local church. Tears begin to form in Liir and Faes eyes, thinking about their mother. Fiyero's eye's wonder around the church and he thinks to himself. "_**Don't cry for me when I'm gone, No point of wasted tears, our time will come one day and I'm just confronting my fears .Though it's not really a fear It's more like a destiny,Sometimes I sit and wonder, is this Life really for me? 'Cos I've seen, seen, heard, felt I'm done. I hope ur proud of where I've come, you've seen me grow and helped me through, And there is no repayin' you, I'm here and I feel like I'm delayin' you, betrayin' you,And when I'm gone I hope there's someone savin' you."**__**  
**_

The church doors open to reveal Galinda and Nessa. They walk towards Fiyero and give him a warning hug saying everything will be okay, Elphabas a fighter,she will make it through this.

_**Stay with me, dont fall asleep too soon. The angels can wait for a moment.**_

All five of them walk out of the church and start walking towards the hospital.

_**I wanna see your face every time I come home 'cos I can't leave u like this In this cold world alone, but, in this life we live in, who knows when I'll be gone, I don't wanna leave you With 'what if's?, now I'm in for 's too much to prove, and sometimes I wonder what I really have to lose, and then I really see it's not all about me, I wanna shield you from this harsh, mad reality, it's real. **_

More memories comes flooding back._Romantic trips that they went on, such as the Emerald Eye. When he asked Elphaba to be his wife. Sharing wine together in Fiyeros house_.

_**To the world, life's a game and we need to play it correct, do the Right moves and don't get caught Up in loads of mess,be calm, don't be stressed, Be sure to pass the test, stand your ground and don't let others put you to the test.**_

They walk in the room to find Elphabas bed empty. The bed is made and a nurse is standing near by.

"Excuse me?" Fiyero asked. "Wheres Elphaba? Is she okay?"

"She's outside" Came the reply, the nurse pointing to the door.

They turned and around and rushed outside. They saw Elphaba sitting down.

"Elphaba!" A big grin on Fiyeros face.

"Mummy!" Liir and Fae ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

A smile spread across Elphabas face, as she returned her childrens hug and ran up to Fiyero. Giving him a hug and a warming kiss.

_**Stay with me, dont fall asleep too soon. The angels can wait for a moment.**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you think please :D**


End file.
